Season 5 Swan Queen Begins
by coloriseverything
Summary: Written in the visual style of the show, I attempt to stay true to each character. This is my vision for season 5... and slowly, SwanQueen will develop. I want to bring Snow and Charming back to their former glory! Rumple and Bell face a new and inspiring phase of their relationship. Henry finds his voice as a young adult.
1. Mini Chapters 1-3

Mini Chapter 1

Emma fell to the ground, the dark magic shroud faded away. She lay quiet and still. The look on her face was peace, though her friends and family knew what turmoil had entered her body. She was a vessel for the darkness, and that would not be easily reversed.

Regina was the first to make a sound. She let out a sob, and her heart felt heavy with guilt. She knew that Emma saved her out of a desire to preserve her own goodness, or happiness… but she was suddenly overcome with conflicting emotion. Emma had to know that there was no happiness in Storybrooke without her. Was she really that blind? Regina reflected on how much she had come to care for her. Emma had shown her compassion and a matching respect from the moment they'd met. Images and sounds from their first meetings played back in her head, and she regretted how long it took her to look back on these incidents in a different light. The evil queen within her had treated Emma as a threat. She hadn't been back then, but she would be now. Tears streamed down her face as her mind raced towards solutions…

Perhaps they should have let Gold die. That thought was not Regina's alone. Snow and Charming certainly felt the same. Regina could see it in their eyes though she only glanced at them briefly. She saw Hook melt to the ground, his love for Emma causing him unbearable pain. He wanted to take this from her. He wished it on anyone and everyone else but his beloved. He lay his hook over her heart. His eyes closed as if in mourning.

"Why does she just lie here as if she's died?" Hook's voice was strong in anger and weak in heart.

Henry spoke up and all eyes turned to him longingly. "I read…" he paused with a lack in confidence, "that it took a little while for Rumplestiltskin to really allow the power to inhabit his new skin… as strong as my mom is…"

"She may be fighting it off!" Snow spoke with some hope. She glanced around meeting Charming's gaze and smiling.

"I'm afraid it is just taking some time. The darkness will not exit on it's own." Regina sighed, picking up the dagger. More tears were shed silently as they all took a look at it for themselves. "We must imprison her the way Rumplestiltskin was kept back in the old land…" She frowned and spoke words as if she were robotic, expressing her knowledge to the others… gathering strength despite her emotions.

"We will not imprison our daughter," Charming spoke rashly. Snow turned to him and rested her forehead on his. She shook her head slightly. As he looked into her eyes he realized there was no other choice. No one in the group attempted to respond to his remark, and the men lifted her gently to carry her to the cell in the sheriff's office.

Snow asked what the Apprentice had said in his final moments… and Hook did his best to share the news about Merlin. All listened intently as they entered the office and carried their former savior to her cell.

Mary Margaret tucked Emma into the bed as if she were a child, kissing her golden hair and caressing her face. She walked out slowly reaching out for Charming's hand. The sound of the bars closing seemed so harsh to her that she began crying again silently. Regina moved forward to begin a powerful enchantment.

As the magic hummed behind him, Hook took a seat and buried his head in his hand. He slowly drug his fingers down to his chin and thought aloud… "What if we removed her heart… to keep it safe?" He let his hand go inquisitively.

Only Henry heard, and swiftly took a seat across the desk saying his response loud enough for the entire room. "No! She needs her heart! That's whats' going to keep her fighting the Dark One within!" This made sense to the lot of them. "and before anyone asks me to try and write something, I broke the quill for a reason. I'm not going to be able to change what has happened without some sort of personal gain consequence. I'm only supposed to record what's actually happening. I can't allow myself to play God."

Regina glanced at her son with pride. She would do what she could to spare Henry the pain that she knew all too well… the pain of a life that comes along with manipulating others. He'd be far better off than her. She did not envy him, but rather took joy knowing he was making the right choice. She saw a flash of a smile from his younger self and she took his hand. She released her other hand in the same motion and the wall of magic shimmered and sealed.

"What _should_ we do?" asked David.

"Find Merlin," Snow ventured… She became overwhelmed with the challenge. Her hands shook slightly, and Charming grasped them to steady her.

"He could be anywhere…" Henry thought aloud. He looked across the desk at Hook thinking that through his former travels between realms, he may have gained a few clues. His eyes met Hook's, but he saw nothing but grief. He seemed to be defeated in this moment. Henry worried that Killian would give up on Emma. Was his own mother the strongest of all of them? He knew that something set her apart as the savior, yet he believed that others certainly would need all of their own power to get through this situation. As he scanned the room the only figure standing in strength was his other mother… and he knew she had to lead.

"Mom," He stood up, "Emma needs us to fight for her the way she fought for you. She helped me understand the goodness in you when I ignored it for myself… and she helped this town understand how to love you when you were still feared."

Regina cut him off, standing taller and reaching over the desk to hold his hand. "You don't have to convince me Henry…"

"Swan and I may have started out somewhat rocky in the beginning but surely you all know of my fondness for her now." The whole room seemed to nod. Everyone understood that Regina would have to invest her whole self in this quest to return Emma to herself. Snow nodded at Charming and Hook met Henry's glance with strength this time. Robin held Regina from behind and she embraced his arms with her own. A peaceful feeling overtook the room and everyone seemed to breathe easier just as Emma's body began to move slightly.

No one noticed at first, but she began to flex her fingers and toes. Emma unconsciously braced her heel on the foot of the cot and pulled a foot out, dropping the boot she was wearing to the floor. Everyone turned at the sound. They all saw the flexing of the fingers at her side and a scaly quality overtaking her smooth skin. It was barely noticeable but still present.

"We have to hurry," Regina took the lead. "Hook, find Belle and fill her in. She may be able to find something in her books on Merlin. Henry go and look through the storybook. Try to find clues in there."

"I need to check on Neil," Mary Margaret whispered toward Charming and rushed out without instruction.

"OK, David check with anyone in the town you think may be useful. Find as much information on Merlin as we can gather." She turned to Robin and held his head in her hands. She closed her eyes and breathed out. He breathed in. The swirling environment began to settle.

"I'm sorry this probably isn't anything resembling the happy ending you and I were trying to create." He closed his lips and brushed the dark hair away from her face.

Regina tilted her head in a realization… "You know people keep talking about endings, but I'm starting to think that's not the point… Life doesn't end till it ends. We keep existing through the worst of circumstances. I think I… we… have to figure out how to be happy while we face our demons… That's the mistake I made before. In my past I made life about revenge on a person who was as plagued by her own mistakes as I. I chose misery while Snow chose happiness. But even though I was wrong in the way I went about living, I did gain power. Power I wouldn't have learned how to wield without the path that I chose. Power I can now use to help someone that I love." Her hand rested on his jaw. He reached up and cupped it with his own. Her eyes shifted from left to right searching his for understanding. There were tears in them as she realized that her ability to love had been awakened. She loved Robin with all her heart, she loved her son with all her heart, and yes she also loved her truest friend with all her heart! How strange it felt to have increased her capacity for love. She now felt enough magical strength to destroy a world, only the familiar building within her was not darkened with hatred or fire. She felt as if she were the ocean, containing an infinite amount of flowing water. This was certainly different.

Mini Chapter 2

Henry awoke to the sound of Regina exiting the house. She noticed it was a beautiful morning… At least that would help her tasks to be more enjoyable. She smiled with that glimmer of hope, and the kindness in her eyes was visible to Henry as he ran alongside her. She smiled at him and asked, "What did you learn from the book? I came into your room around 3 am and I saw you asleep on top of it."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He laughed.

"I figured you needed your sleep for what we had to do today." She was very matter-of-fact, though she let out a small laugh as well, draping an arm over his shoulder as they walked briskly toward the docks. The pair of them felt the confidence in their stride as they set off on their mission.

"Well," he began, "Merlin is mentioned a few times… but not in my book. I found more information about him in other books we have. He seems to only appear in someone's hour of need when a person's destiny is threatened. He appears to the greats. For example, there's the story of the sword in the stone. Arthur needs guidance in becoming the king. He has lessons to learn, and confidence to gain if he is going to earn his place at the throne… The way I see it, Mom _is_ in her hour of need, and well, her destiny _can't_ be to become the Dark One. So we have to find a way to make him appear to us." They slowed as their walk ended at the edge of a dock.

Regina removed a conch shell she'd been carrying in her pocket. Henry heard her whisper Ariel's name. He looked surprised and smiled with excitement at the thought of their prospective visitor.

Regina spoke quickly now. She asked him to let the mermaid know they were looking for information from all the realms. He nodded and she placed the shell in his hand. He looked with determination at the horizon. Regina relaxed a little as she heard the sound of familiar splashing in the water behind her. She was now headed to the library, where Belle was waiting and scanning through texts in sight of the entrance.

"The way I see it is that Merlin should already be around if he has a role to play in our story," said Belle once she'd heard Henry's assumptions. She'd read late into the night as well. Books lay rather carelessly all around. Pages with Merlin's name were opened and marked. "Unless… something's happened to him. It may simply come down to the fact that he is thousands of years old. He may not have the power that he once had."

"You mean he may be in retirement," snickered Hook with a disgusted look on his face. He sat at a nearby table with his good arm extended, stretching and retracting his fingers. His head lifted as David and Mary Margaret entered hastily, letting in a breeze that tickled the pages of the open literature.

"What about true love's kiss?!" Mary Margaret asked with short breath. Her smile was gleeful and romantic. She was of course a big believer in the concept.

"I'm afraid that didn't work with Rumple," Belle began, but was interrupted by a stirring in the back of the room.

"I may have an explanation for that," A meager looking Mr. Gold entered. Though he'd used a cane for as long as they could remember, his use of it now was total dependence. He looked as if he were still dying. He was certainly not a man who should be roaming the town, and Belle recognized that. Glossy-eyed she rushed to his side to help him into the nearest chair. He looked only at Belle, and spoke freely as if they were alone. "I told you I've been selfish. However, even I did not realize the extent of my withholding," his voice struggled to reach a volume over a whisper, "I believe that my walls of self preservation prevented us from having 'true love.'"

Belle sank down beside of him and the effect of shock seemed to overtake her expression. "Though she truly loved me, I continually chose power over her." His admission, though quite obvious to everyone in the room, seemed to be affecting Belle greatly.

Hook rose immediately with determination and ran out of the library. David, Mary Margaret and Regina followed behind him. Through the window Belle could se Henry run up behind them and join their group.

They had left the room quiet with Rumple struggling to find more words to comfort Belle. He became painfully aware of the conflict that exists between many… damaged couples. Here he was, the one she loved the most, and also the one who had hurt her the most. How could he comfort her? "I never listen…" he started weakly, "when you get angry," he shook his head, "I never treat you… as the equal you truly are. Your kindness is as powerful as my darkness ever was…"

He did not know if he had a clear point. It occurred to him that he was always apologizing, yet had never before intended to make things up to her.

Belle heard his thoughts, but was distracted by her own mind. "Everyone here seems to want something Rumple… and everyone seems willing to fight or quest or battle to receive their desires." She rose and began pacing. "I think it's time I did the same." She spun around to face him. "I've worked very hard for you Rumple, and I don't intend to give up now. My greatest desire is 'true love' with you… You have always had the power to procure wishes for others… I'm betting that even without magic, that talent won't just disappear." Rumple nodded, realizing that the time for his omniscient attitude, and manipulative speeches, was indeed over.

"Are you willing to help me get my happiness?" She asked, for the first time truly putting her own needs above her tendency to please others… She longed to become a force to be reckoned with… to build the life she desired for herself… to make the choices a hero would. Though she'd always had strength, she knew now that burying her needs was cowardly… and in that way she'd been just like him. He did not have to nod to assure her of his dedication. She believed in the promise in his eyes. And he felt that promise, in this moment, fill his entire body as a liquid fills a glass.

Hooks eyes, were filled with fear as he entered the office. He could not bear to see Emma even somewhat resemble his long reviled crocodile. He was conflicted when he noticed her skin more scaled and rough even from the angle at which he stood. He stopped quite a distance across the room as Regina passed him to observe the changes for herself. Emma's state seemed fairly normal… but risking her release seemed like a tough call. The others entered silently, also wondering about the chances of disaster.

"I'll take it down, but I need you to feel very sure of yourself Killian… if she escapes we'll have a whole new problem on our hands. This cell is for _her_ safety as well as ours." Regina saw the nerves he seemed to be wrestling with.

"I could do it." Henry volunteered. Regina tilted her head in empathy. She knew Henry had enough true love for Emma that a kiss from him just might work, but still the fear of harm befalling her son made her feel like saying no. She did not however, say it, but looked to Mary Margaret who shared her concerned look.

"Henry, I don't think your mom would want you to put yourself in danger." Snow embraced him from the side, running fingers through his hair. He looked at Regina for permission.

"But you know it could work!" He pleaded with her.

"Henry, I was talking about Emma." Snow turned to face him. He tightened his lips out of respect for his incapacitated mother's likely wish, then turned back towards Regina. She was closing her eyes, thankful for the thought of Emma's shared protectiveness of their child.

Hook felt guilty that this teenage boy had more courage than him in this moment. His body filled with adrenaline and he felt as if he was bluffing when he finally said, "Remove the charm." Suspense filled each person in the room as Regina began her work.

Mini Chapter 3

Hook collected his breath and tensed all of the muscles in his body. David grabbed his shoulders almost lovingly and squeezed. He massaged Killian whose eyes began to glaze over. He attempted to rid himself of all fear and doubt, but at the same time felt his emotion for Emma fade. How could he complete this task without passion? Numbing one emotion meant numbing them all… Yet he leaned towards suppressing the fear.

The shimmering wall came down, and Regina stepped aside.

The room held their breaths as Killian took each step towards the cot. He saw Emma's chest rise and fall as he had many times before. The clothing on her body had the same old familiar clinging and hanging… but the bare skin on her chest was unrecognizable. She was expressionless. Her face seemed like a shimmering shell. It was not green as Rumple's had been… at least not yet. It was just rougher in texture, right down to the cracked lines on her lips.

Hook bowed forward and hesitated. He did not move away but paused in his forward motion. He let go of his fears and tried to imagine her as she had been. His kiss, he intended to be deep… so as to work properly. His head swung into the familiar motion. The moment their lips met it was as if they were magnetized… locked together by a powerful force. The room did not see the fear in Killian's face as he swung back attempting to separate. Emma rose with him.

Her parents smiled seeing her get on her feet in what appeared to be a lively and passionate interaction. Her eyes remained closed while Hooks sprung open. Were he able to scream with his eyes, he'd have done so. Emma backed him into a wall with a thud and her hand rose to his neck gently. The passion appeared to be romantic to all who stood beyond the bars. It was not until Regina caught a glimpse of Hook's bulging eyes did she realize he was choking. She twirled around and grabbed the dagger from the desk out of instinct.

"Emma!" Regina's voice was strong and amplified. "You will not kill him!" She realized quickly that what she would see when Emma turned around would be disturbing to the lot of them. Their eyes widened in fear as they watched the shimmering hand release Killian extraordinarily slowly. He collapsed as he was released.

"Get out!" yelled Henry.

Hook made his way out of the cell briskly on his knees, only rising back to full height when he propped himself up on the nearest desk. Emma did not move to exit, but stood with her back to the others. Her arms were outstretched and her fists tightened. Her stance was strong and intimidating. Regina moved to close the cell. Her fingers wrapped around a single bar as it shut. She held the dagger far behind in her right hand. She began reciting the enchantment in her head rather than aloud. She had to finish before Emma could escape. She dare not look away from the new Dark One as the wall of magic began to rise. However she did blink, and when she did Emma flashed before her, grasping the hand on the bar with her own.

The room jumped at this, but Regina began to enact the rest of the enchantment faster, locking eyes with Emma. The sight of her changed face caused Regina more pain than fear. Her resolve did not waver. She was acutely aware of the pressure she felt from Emma's hand. She focused on the touch through the last bit.

"Give up Regina," Emma smiled eerily with a heavy, taunting voice. Her head tilted slightly to the left.

Regina stood strong staring her down with the dagger now pulled in behind her back. She did not respond with words, but attempted to converse with her eyes. She would not give up on her.

"Emma, you have to fight this!" Snow begged. Her daughter seemed unmoved by the outburst. Still she did not flinch or blink. Emma, nor Regina moved. The two of them were frozen in a standoff. Emma did not release Regina's hand…

"Why… why didn't it work?" Killian asked.

Emma tilted her head to the right now… never breaking Regina's gaze. "Why do you think?" She spoke as if inhabited by a demon.

"Because you don't love me?" he asked as if he'd known the answer all along… and whether it was nonsense to listen to the words of this new being in the form of his girlfriend, sadness began to fill his features.

"I don't love anyone like that." Each word was like a punch in the gut. She spit it out like a viper.

Regina held her position feeling Emma's hand as if it were begging her for help. It was as if that hand was all that remained of her friend, and it was holding on for dear life. She paid little attention to the expression on her face, now that she was sure all of the goodness had drained from it. If she escaped the hold on her hand that would be the last of the person she knew… and she just couldn't let go. Staring into her eyes she begged this new adversary within Emma to be cooperative. She established a connection with the new Dark One without saying a thing.

Henry rushed forward and grabbed the dagger out of Regina's right hand. "Let her go!"

Emma released Regina and the last bit of good energy dissipated into the air. Regina was sad to let go of her, but she knew Henry's intentions were right. She looked down, affected by the loss.

Killian walked out slowly, unable to handle the jab Emma had inflicted. David followed to reassure him.

Emma began pacing and gesturing at the walls, almost punching, blocked by the barrier. It was clear she was not going anywhere. The sight was reminiscent of a caged wild animal. Still, Mary Margaret was determined to stay in the office and watch over her daughter. She swayed slightly and then sat on a desk near the entrance.

Afraid to speak to this being who was surely not his mother, Henry led Regina out slowly. She held his hand tightly and they both developed morbid expressions on their faces. Emma was gone, for now.


	2. Mini Chapters 4-6

Mini Chapter 4

"Killian," David called, as Hook strode quickly away from the Sherriff's office.

"Hook!" David belted out with more urgency. Killian turned, but continued walking backwards. He spread his arms as if to ask a question, but said nothing.

"You know Emma did not mean what she said. It's not her we were talking to in there!"

"She may well have meant what she said…" as the words escaped his lips he felt another pang of sorrow. "I just need some time to think," Killian attempted to satisfy Charming, so that perhaps he'd leave him alone for a while. He spun back around never missing a stride.

Both men continued walking until they began to see commotion in the distance. It looked as if CPR was being performed on someone near the water. Still, they were not entirely sure until a female voice began screaming for help. The two of them immediately broke into a run. As they approached the pair of women they noticed a shimmering mermaid tail flapping around.

Ariel looked up at them and cried out, "I thought she'd be able to handle the journey! She swore to me she could do it!" Ariel returned to her efforts in vain, failing in her attempts to revive this poor girl. Hook rushed in, brushing the mermaid aside and taking over the task. He knew this woman. Ariel hopped into the water but sprung back quickly to support herself on the edge of the dock. She looked on with terror in her eyes.

"What journey?" David asked aggressively of the mermaid. He did not get an answer. There was a sudden burst of coughing. David and Hook helped support the woman as she sat up and turned to the side, struggling for breath. Hook still braced her as she attempted to speak, but she could not yet do so. Seeing this Ariel finally replied, "She heard me asking for information, and demanded to deliver what she knew in person… I told her it would be a hard journey to make… she'd have to be able to hold her breath while we crossed realms. I stayed above the surface for as long as I could… but at the point where you cross, you must go very deep."

David crouched down and rested his arms on his knees as he heard others approaching. Regina and Henry appeared, and were followed by a very concerned looking Robin.

"Mulan?" He was sure it was her, though the clothes she wore were more fit for swimming than the armor he was accustomed to seeing. When her head rose and their eyes met, there was no mistaking it. She finally closed her lips more comfortably and smiled a little.

The door swung open at Granny's as Hook supported Mulan to a nearby seat. Ruby pushed tables together to accommodate them, then left to bring out some hot tea in a hurry. Everyone had a question for this unexpected visitor, yet they restrained themselves as she still needed to catch her breath.

Ariel sat at the table feeling her fresh set of legs and glancing around the room. Her gaze rested in the direction of a young couple enjoying lunch. She noticed each and every human thing… the beauty of the sunlight streaming into a comfortable booth, the shiny silverware, the colorful beverages they sipped, and the plates Ruby dropped off as she whisked around tending to all her customers. As Ariel took note of the dishes however, she quickly dropped her eyes at the sight of freshly cooked fish, steaming and lifeless.

Ruby noticed her disturbed facial expression as she leaned in to hand Ariel a spoon for her tea. She gave a cheesy forced smile in response to the look, followed by a "Sorry." She slid a standing menu about a foot to her left, just enough to block Ariel's view of the food. Henry smiled and dropped his head, nearly snorting. Regina could not help but smile a little herself and she nudged Henry playfully in an attempt to quiet him down.

"Thanks," Mulan murmured as Ruby topped off her mug. She shifted her body and began to sit in a more powerful position. Weakness was not at all her favorite thing. "I came to tell you all what I know about Merlin."

Robin sat close placing a hand on her back in a brotherly affection. "You should rest, you can wait to tell us later."

"No, I'm fine Robin, really." She took a swig of her tea and then set it before her. "He is known from my land as having been a great and powerful sorcerer. He was never said to do too much hands on work with anyone. Not many people ever came into contact with him personally. But legend said that he was the one responsible for training dragons as protectors of realms. My culture reveres dragons as the most wise and powerful of beings, but as I learned from spending time in the enchanted forest, you all don't often think of them as powers for good."

"Ain't that the truth," Maleficent turned around in a nearby booth. Lilly sat across from her biting her lip, and thinking about her brief experience with the Dragon transformation. Maleficent smiled, "Sorry dears, didn't mean to eavesdrop." She rose stoically and joined them at the head of the table, "If you're looking for information on Merlin, I just may have a little for you... though it _has_ been ages since I've seen him."

"You've _seen_ him?" Regina leaned forward in awe of this news. Maleficent nodded and closed her eyes. As she exhaled Lilly joined the table at Ariel's side. Maleficent folded her hands and breathed in deeply… breathing in a memory.

Mini Chapter 5

A fifteen year old Maleficent walked through the front door of the orphanage she'd called home her entire life. She could not imagine ever leaving… not when there were so many young girls relying on her. She had been the oldest in the home for a few years now, and she'd grown so fond of her little family of misfit girls. She walked further out into the light of the sunset and listened to the sound of children's laughter. Most girls were playing and singing after a long day of chores. Maleficent had worked longer than the others, checking for any flaws in their housework. She did this every day so as to avoid the beatings that would certainly befall them should their insensitive caretaker discover any imperfection. That task was done for today, and now it was time to face another.

The hour was approaching in which King Stefan's men would be good and riled up from a few rounds in the nearby tavern. It was widely known that Stefan condoned and even encouraged the reckless activities of his guard. The king was a notorious alcoholic, and hired mostly men like himself to do the policing of his people.

Maleficent looked towards the tavern in disgust as she dwelled on the subject in her mind. Men were already stumbling out into the street. Some of the older girls that used to live in the orphanage lingered in the streets hoping to earn silver or favors from the soldiers in exchange for their company. Though Maleficent disapproved of their choices, she still wished there were more girls like this around. There were not enough to satisfy this pack of men that seemed to grow everyday.

For weeks the soldiers had been eyeing the orphan girls, and Maleficent did not fail to notice. Some men yelled out catcalls that just intimidated and confused the children. Each night Maleficent gathered the girls around like they were her own sisters, soothing their fears, and warning them to stay far away from these men.

"You there," A gruff looking older man began to point and approach a group of twelve year olds jumping rope. The girls scattered leaving the one who'd been jumping in the foreground. She froze in her spot. More soldiers began to approach the rest of them on all sides like a pack of hyenas, cornering their chosen prey. It was not until their hands began to grasp at the girls' dresses that Maleficent gathered the courage to speak.

"Leave them alone! They're far too young for you!" She yelled in as deep a voice as she could muster.

Though the caretaker of the orphanage was always quick to bring such harsh discipline in the home… she now cowered behind the front door in fear. Maleficent could see this out of the corner of her eye. Her anger swelled up inside. The man took a few steps forward and spoke harshly.

"I don't know if you're really daft or if you're trying to impede a member of the royal guard… so I'll explain this to you once. We don't take orders from foolish girls. We only take orders from the king, so I suggest you turn around and go inside, you little tramp." He spoke loud as if he were actually addressing the entire town. As he finished he began caressing the face of the trembling girl who stood before him.

Maleficent did go inside, but headed straight for the backdoor. She picked up her pace and ran out. She nearly flew as she circled the little town on the outside, unseen by the soldiers who were now surely too busy to pay attention. She reached the backside of the tavern and skirted along the wall of an alley to where the men's horses were tied up. She undid each knot in a hurry and then in a swift move jumped at the lot of them, smacking the last horse on the behind. The sound of their departure was loud. Whinnying and galloping drew the soldiers away from the girls and into the alley.

By then Maleficent had climbed boxes stacked high enough for her to reach the roof of the tavern. She stood with her arms crossed above the confused men and watched them look around for a culprit. Finding no one, they headed off to retrieve their steeds. As they disappeared into the trees she screamed, "Don't come back!"

The leader turned around at the edge of the forest and replied, "Trust me tramp, you haven't seen the last of us!"

Maleficent only smiled, as she could hear the cheers of the girls behind her. She climbed down and was met with hugs and compliments on her bravery. She cared nothing for the glory of her minor victory. She only cared that she was able to help keep her chosen family safe.

Mini Chapter 6

"But we weren't safe," Maleficent explained. The entire table was captivated by this story from her past. Regina's eyes softened in a deeper understanding. Lilly reached out a hand and Maleficent grasped it.

"I didn't know you were an orphan…" she whispered only for her mother.

"What happened next?" Henry asked in sincere curiosity.

"The men returned that night to burn our town to the ground. They tied me to a tree and made me watch as they ravaged and looted the place. They locked the orphans inside our home… I could hear them screaming, and I screamed with them. I was powerless as the flames consumed everything I'd ever known." Maleficent swallowed. "This is the first time I've spoken of it."

"I woke up midday to my bonds being cut by a stranger I'd never seen before. He was kind. He offered me water. But then he spoke my name as he sat down to face me. It was Merlin."

Hook drew in a deep breath, exercising patience. He wanted her to get to the point. He began to make scratches on the table with his Hook subconsciously. Ruby walked by and rested her hand on his arm. He looked up and found the focus to continue listening.

"He told me that I'd shown the spirit of a protector, and he said that only true protectors were meant to become dragons," Maleficent continued.

"And you just went along with that?" asked Regina, smiling at this bit of history.

"It all seemed like a little too much for me at first… but I had lost everything I loved. I thought I was being offered an opportunity for revenge. All I could think about during my training was finding the men that destroyed my home and giving them a taste of their own medicine." Maleficent spoke hoping that the table appreciated the irony in that statement.

"I bet Merlin didn't like that." Henry chimed in.

"No," Maleficent responded, "I mentioned my feelings once in the beginning, but I saw the way he reacted. I kept my plans to myself after that. I began my duties as a protector, and Merlin coached me. Becoming a dragon was beyond anything I could imagine, so I tried to remain good and follow his instruction…" She paused.

"But one day as I was flying, I spotted the band of soldiers outside another tavern. I flew back and forth… obsessed with watching them. They forced young women into a carriage and brought them to King Stefan's castle. I saw the king himself come out and begin to inspect the girls… with his hands. I was enraged. I began to attack the entire palace. I killed nearly all the men with fire, the way they'd killed my fellow orphans… but Stefan escaped." Maleficent looked down, and then over at her daughter who nodded in understanding. In their gaze they shared a cold look, knowing that revenge was supposed to be wrong, but at times, it was irresistible.

"Merlin appeared to me one last time. He was so disappointed. He said I'd gone dark, and should have been able to resist the urge for vengeance. When he left me that time I could see the sadness in him, yet I felt none of it. I'd always known what I intended to do, and I accepted the consequences. Darkness began to fill me with even more hatred and loathing. I had to stop Stephan and his corruption." She ended her speech with a sip of her tea and set it down as the others looked at her to be sure she was finished speaking. Now they would have to sort through this information to find what was useful.

David was affected by Maleficent's tale and his own past with her. He felt the urge to share it with his wife. "I'm gonna go check on Snow." He grabbed a paper bag of leftovers and headed out the door.

As he entered the Sherriffs office he was surprised to find that his wife was not alone. Rumple sat at a desk facing the cell and Emma was staring him down. She leaned casually against the bars.

"What's he doing here?" asked David.

"I don't know," Snow responded with red eyes, strained from her lack of sleep. "He said he was here to talk, but neither of them have spoken since he arrived." She whispered this, and shared a look of understanding with her husband. They were not welcome in this conversation, or rather, lack of one. They considered leaving and began to collect their things.

Emma felt herself inside the being that was this new dark one. She felt consumed by rash feelings of anger and negativity. She hesitated to speak because she new what would come from her mouth would be poison… but she could not control it. As they started out the door, she snapped.

"Can't bear to see your precious child this way? That's right, go home and screw up the next one… You know, I can't think of a worse way to ruin a childhood than sticking an infant in a wardrobe to hell… and I'm the dark one…. But I'm sure you two will figure some thing out."

Mary Margaret turned around, traumatized, tears streaming out of her already spent eyes. "Emma," she cried in desperation.

Charming threw an arm in front of his wife, pulling her away. "Snow, it's not her!"

Rumple spoke softly, still staring at Emma. He did not want to hurt Snow, yet he felt he had to speak the truth. "I'm afraid that's not entirely correct." He turned his head only slightly towards the couple.

"What?" David lashed out, still dragging his wife towards the exit.

Rumple stood now and addressed them more directly, but still glanced back to meet Emma's gaze, so as to inform her too. "The anger she feels is very real. It is simply amplified at the moment. She _can_ learn to control it, given time. But I'm afraid we are experiencing some of the darkness she'd have lived with her entire life, were it not expelled from her as a baby. The darkness we all learn to manage as we grow up, is hitting her hard and fast."

Emma was shocked internally at the emotions laid before her by her parents, yet she felt her face remain unchanged and her brow still furrowed. Her jaw was still clenched and her lips tight in a frown. She tilted her head and looked at the new Rumplestiltskin… so weak, so frail. She could crush him. She didn't want to speak to him. She didn't want to speak to her parents. She wanted to speak with an equal. She visualized Regina… _She_ would know how it felt to be inhabited by darkness and stand strong, even beautiful in its grasp. It was useless to waste time with anyone else. Regina could take her like this. Regina was who she wanted.


	3. Mini Chapters 7-8

Mini Chapter 7

Rumple still stared at Emma, now alone with her in the office. He wanted very much to find out one specific thing from Miss Swan.

"Do you love the pirate?" he asked softly.

Emma did not make eye contact now. She stepped unconsciously towards the windows in the room, though she could not see out into the street. Her face remained stern as it had been throughout the interactions of the day. She attempted to search her soul for a response to his question… but it felt like trying to fish for information in a black hole. She could not quite reach the truth.

Rumple recognized the struggle in her features. "You're trying to find the answer, I can see it in your face," he made the remark as passively as he could. He desperately needed to know, but angering her with emotional turmoil would not elicit her cooperation. He had used the right tone apparently. He noticed a familiar Emma Swan look of surprise at his words for a split second before the empty expression returned.

Finally she remarked, "I did," and she rested both hands on a wall, lowering her head in thought. Rumple turned away from her, thinking about Belle. He wondered if he was right about the theory of his own failure with true love. He began to walk out, believing that short statement would be all he'd get out of Emma.

"My soul mate died…" Emma blurted out. The sentence immediately burdened her with it's weight. She wished at that exact moment that she had a drink in her hand. Much to her surprise a flask materialized in her grasp, and she gulped down the contents within. The thought occurred to her to visualize some sort of metal saw that would cut the bars, and she waved her arm several times vigorously to make one appear.

Rumple felt pain at the mention of Balefire, for he knew that was who she meant. "You won't be able to make _that_ appear Dearie, whatever escape tool you may be trying to conjure. Nothing… no magic… will be able to help you break free of the enchantment."

Emma responded with a quick, "Hmmm…" and she smirked as a grilled cheese appeared in her other hand. She stared at him and took a bite, smiling just a little.

"Bae may have died… but we are not limited to just one 'soulmate' in our lifetime Miss Swan…" He realized in this moment that his new power was knowledge. He carried that with him regardless of his lack of magic.

"There are many people who exist for each of us who qualify as 'soulmates.' They can take the form of a friend, or even a family member, so long as they are a loved one. Have you not met another with whom you made a connection in the very first moment you met? It would have been an intimate connection that felt so strong, it drew you to them despite all odds."

Emma just looked at him like he was crazy.

"If you doubt what I say, then perhaps you can explain why your child was able to be awoken by anyone other than whoever he is destined to marry." He propped his hands on his cane and leaned on a desk facing her.

She looked into his eyes now, understanding that this theory was probable. She slowly brought the sandwich to her mouth for another bite. She would not answer him. She just chewed her food with a taunting blank stare.

"I can see you're not feeling very vocal at the moment. Perhaps I shall return to continue this discussion once you've had a chance to…" He turned to leave, "digest…" and Rumple exited the office.

He entered Granny's moments later, passing by the bar where Belle sat talking to Mulan. He did not intrude in the conversation. He traced his fingers along her back as he walked around her, choosing a stool on the far side from the door. He reflected, consumed with his thoughts.

"I can't believe I'm seeing you here… in Storybrooke." Belle smiled sweetly at her dear friend.

"I know," Mulan smiled back. "I was beginning to think I'd never make it."

"You were trying to make it to this town? Most people here are still sort of eager to get back." Belle grasped a mug with both hands, tracing the rim and then reaching out to touch Rumple's arm. He moved to hold her hand without leaving his thoughts.

"I met a seer who told me that I would find what I was looking for here… my happiness." Mulan smiled at the thought of her success in procuring the passage between realms.

"Your happiness!?" Belle said excitedly. She let go of Rumple and grabbed Mulan's arm affectionately. She'd never heard her speak of her happiness before. Mulan had always seemed so duty bound and not at all interested in things like love.

Mulan looked into her eyes wanting to tell her… could she? She hadn't spoken of it for fear of how people might react. Her face changed from strong and happy to nearly green and she gulped pulling her arm away from Belle's embrace.

"What's wrong?" Belle was intuitive… and she knew that Mulan was holding back. "Did I say something?"

"No, no no no, it's me," she hesitated.

"You can tell me anything, Mulan, I hope you know that." Belle's eyes were so kind and genuine.

Mulan looked past her at Rumple, fearful of any extra ears. She glanced around the room to be sure Aurora was not nearby. Belle noticed this and squeezed Rumple's hand, turning to him and kissing him on the cheek. He glanced at her and awoke from his trance. The two women both seemed to be asking him to leave with their eyes, so he rose from his stool. He said, "I'll see you later my love," and exited just as he'd entered.

Seeing little chance of intrusion, Mulan started speaking in a quiet voice. She stared straight ahead at the mug before her, mumbling.

"What are you saying?" Belle reached forward and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Mulan looked up with uncertainty in her features, "I fell in love with someone I shouldn't have…"

"Really?" asked Belle with a look of friendly concern and interest. "Was it a married person or something?"

"Sort of… it was complicated," she took a deep breath. She was more fearful now than she'd ever been in war or combat. She was about to bear a part of her soul to the world for the first time. Who better to start with than sweet Belle?

"Belle… it was a woman."

"Oh," Belle began quietly, "OH!" she smiled and started to laugh as she realized how much sense this made.

Mulan did not understand the laughter for a split second, but as Belle wrapped her arms around her playfully she couldn't help but smile herself in relief. Why had it scared her so much? "So, you're ok with it? I know it seems odd… and well… different"

Belle spoke casually in a reassuring tone, "Love happens between all sorts of unlikely counterparts Mulan… come on," she threw her head to the side gesturing towards Ariel who was wandering around the diner feeling every human object she came across. "Between a mermaid and a human? I think you're fondness for women is much simpler than that. You won't need magic to be with the one you love. Who is she anyway?"

"Oh, well that's the really complicated part… It _was_ Aurora. But I took the time I needed in the enchanted forest to move on. When she told me that she and Phillip were to have a baby, I knew I had to let her go. I joined Robin Hood's men for a time… but ultimately I had to be on my own to deal with my feelings. I told them I'd return once I sorted everything out… but on my way back to them I found everyone had been ripped away again."

Belle nodded in understanding. "So… if Aurora's not your happiness… then who…" she smiled as she trailed off.

Mulan smiled back and shrugged in girlish excitement, "The seer just said she was here! She could be anyone!"

The two of them giggled and embraced again. Mulan felt so safe in that hug. She had chosen just the right person to confide in.

Mini Chapter 8

Regina was lying in her bed fully clothed. She stared up at the ceiling. Robin entered warily, knocking as he came in. She did not rise but simply extended an arm in his direction. She held his hand and felt comforted as he hopped over her to lie down. They stared together now.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he caressed her hand.

"I'm feeling pretty tired, honestly." She turned just her head to face him… and he returned the look.

"I thought we were going to try to remain positive through all of this," he smiled, brushing his fingers across her hairline. She mimicked his actions and leaned in to kiss him. He began to pull off her blazer, and she complied. She should have removed it before she laid down. He moved his hands back to her face and then her shoulder and traced her collarbone with his thumb… but as he began to touch her skin she saw flecks of green where her own pale coloring was. She kept kissing him and closed her eyes tighter. Her face began to strain until she just had to stop. She saw flashes of Robin's intimacy with Zelena… and Marian.

She squinted and held his confused looking face in her hands.

"What is it?" He seemed to have no clue why she was so affected in this way.

She opened one eye as if to check and see if he was still there… and that her own skin was free of the green she'd imagined. When she closed it again she said, "I'm sorry"

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Her," she squeaked out with a raspiness in her voice, and grabbed a pillow to smother her face.

"Emma?" He asked.

She lifted the pillow for a brief moment to say "Zelena!" and then dropped it back down. Robin moved his hand to hold hers, and she pulled away as she sat up. She hugged the pillow to her stomach loosely. She was overcome with sadness and guilt that these feelings were preventing her from affection.

Robin still lay on his side, rubbing the comforter where Regina had just been. He looked in the direction of where he wished her face still was. He felt sorry for the situation, yet he didn't feel it was his place to apologize. Zelena was the one to blame for this… not him.

The two of them thought solemnly without speaking. What would they do about her? What could they do about the child?

Robin finally rose and stood on the far side of the bed. He lifted a hand to his hairline, running his fingers through it. He waited for Regina to speak again, but she did not. She could not come up with any words in this moment… She did not want to damage things between them, and anything she'd say would surely do so. She was not used to being confused about what she wanted. This seemed like the first time for that sort of thing. Should she let go of her hesitations and show him fake affections? No. She couldn't. She needed to be alone right now...

"I think I'm going to go and pick Roland up early from school. It's his first day and I'm sure he is having a hard time adjusting… "

"Robin, no." Regina spoke before she could think anymore. She did not want to hurt him. "At least come over for dinner." She embraced him as he walked around the bed.

"Please," Regina spoke softly and smiled at him. "I'm making lasagna." She caressed his temple lightly with her fingers. For some reason she could handle loving him like this. But the kissing had been another story. She delved into these thoughts and he interrupted her with his answer.

"Alright." He let her go, smiling. He held her hand until he had walked to far away from her to continue doing so. She dropped her arm as he exited… and she looked longingly at the door.

The hours that followed seemed to fly by. Regina worked in the kitchen mindlessly, pouring all her focus into the cooking. She couldn't decide if the incident in the bedroom was really as big of a problem as her gut told her it was. She prepped her ingredients and dismissed the temptation to dwell on the subject each time she felt it tugging at her mind.

Evening approached and the sunlight dimmed. She lit candles and put final touches on the dining table as she heard her guests arriving. She opened the door grinning at the endearing little boy. Robin looked for her to meet his gaze, but she did not. She only smothered Roland in affection. He was certainly happy to see how much she cared for his son.

She lifted the boy up and carried him inside. Robin followed, closing the door and walking to the dining room, pulling out chairs for the both of them. The dinner was pleasant. There were many questions about the first day of school, and smiles exchanged at each adorable answer. Regina shared funny memories of Henry's childhood. Robin said he wished he'd been able to join them this evening.

"I wish that too," Regina said sweetly. She looked over at the empty place setting, and then across to Roland. She wondered if this might be another chance at raising a son… though she did not yet feel like she could call Roland her own. She noticed the boy rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Are you tired?" She asked, and he nodded. She looked up at Robin and he got up from his seat. Roland seemed to collapse into his arms as he was lifted and carried to the living room couch. Robin returned and sat down next to Regina, extending his arm to join hands.

"Shall we talk about what happened this afternoon?" He asked. Regina's face dropped into concern.

Still holding his hand she replied, "I'm not exactly sure what happened." She looked down for a moment and then back into his eyes. "I saw something… when you kissed me."

Regina looked in Roland's direction and saw no stirring. She still kept her voice low, so she would not disturb him as he drifted to sleep. She thought about describing the visions her imagination had created, but instead asked the question that was burning within her. "How did you not know?"

"What?" Robin asked confused.

"How did you _NOT_ know it wasn't Marian?" She asked with strength.

"I don't know, it was a confusing time… You know I struggled…" He sounded as if he were pleading with her to see his point of view. "I kept coming back to you because I guess _I did_ feel that she was no longer my soulmate… the woman I married."

"Yes, but Robin you were…" She now struggled to keep her voice down, "intimate with her."

"I wouldn't call what we had 'intimacy' Regina."

Angry now, she stood and walked a few steps away. She whipped around and tilted her head to the side as if to beg him to see the obvious truth, "Robin that's how babies are made!"

He rose and moved to embrace her, misreading her body language entirely. She did not return his affection but moved away. Robin's own anger and frustration grew, but he restrained himself from showing it outwardly.

She faced away from him but turned back again as she spoke. Her volume crescendoed, "If you and I are truly meant to be together then how could your path lead you to impregnate a woman who was deceiving you?" Her words came out like punches.

Robin looked at her, damaged. "Regina, I was loyal to you in my heart."

"Were you?" She asked, brimming with emotion. A tear escaped her left eye. "Robin, I love you but I'm just having a really hard time getting past the part where you slept with my wicked witch of a sister." She almost sneered at that last bit. Her hands shook as she realized the possible consequences of this conversation. She had not been able to contain her emotions… she'd never really been good with that. In a way she wanted him to convince her to let this go. She waited for his argument.

He did not know what to do if he couldn't embrace her. He wanted to take her pain away and hold her until it was all better... but he realized that the problem was in fact, with his touch and affection.

"Roland and I were betrayed as much, if not more than you in Zelena's quest for revenge… I would fight for you Regina… I'd battle an ogre for you, I'd rob a palace for you, I'd climb a mountain to find you… but what's the point of trying to be with you if you can't move past what happened between Zelena and I?"

Regina's heart sank listening to him. Neither of them had sat down to dinner thinking that it could lead to their breaking up… but they were certainly at an impasse. They were silent for several moments.

Regina finally gathered the courage to say what she believed to be the truth. "Your'e right, we've both been through so much…" She felt a rush of sadness and tears welled up in her eyes. "Zelena deceived us, but it doesn't erase what happened, and there certainly is no erasing this baby… Maybe it was just too soon for us to try and build a life together."

As Robin carried Roland out of the house she followed, swallowing hard and holding back the uncontrollable tears she knew would come as soon as she closed the door. It shut and she sobbed for a moment, wondering how it got to this point.

"Mom?" Henry's voice called from the dining room.

Regina composed herself a little and walked towards the sound. "Henry?"

"I came over a little while ago to see if you wanted to have dinner with me. Mary Margaret and David have been sitting with Emma for hours. I lost my key to the front so I came in through the kitchen, but when I heard you arguing, I didn't know how to…"

"Oh, Henry," She was so glad to have someone to hold in this moment. "I'm so sorry you had to hear that."

"Did you guys… was that a breakup?" He wasn't sure.

"I'm not actually certain. I know you worked hard on trying to find the author so Robin and I could be together..."

"I worked hard for your happiness, but it's ok if it turns out that Robin isn't it." They shared a look of satisfaction and smiled a little realizing that he was right.


	4. Mini Chapters 911

Mini Chapter 9

Roaring sounds were muffled in the distance as the people of Storybrooke went about their daily business. Smoke rose from trees on the horizon, blackening the blue skies of midday.

Mulan stood in the street furrowing her brow in concern. She stared at the possible threat in wonder. Why was no one running scared? She noted that the faces of those that passed her by were rather annoyed… not terrified. Ruby was changing the sign in front of Granny's diner, rolling her eyes at the noise.

On her way to the library, Belle saw her friend's bewildered look and approached. She placed an affectionate hand on her back and caught her gaze inquisitively.

"What is that?" Mulan gestured a concerned hand towards the commotion in the forest.

"That would be Lilly and Maleficent. They've been… practicing together." Belle sighed with a small grin on her face.

"Practicing fireballs?" Mulan smiled back at Belle curiously.

"Well Lilly doesn't know much about being a dragon yet. It's important she learns to control it." Belle dropped her arm from Mulan's shoulder and crossed her arms, preparing for a lengthier interaction than she had anticipated.

"She's a dragon?" Mulan let the information sink in as she saw Belle nod. She didn't know who Lilly was, but she was intrigued… a girl who was a dragon, a magnificent and majestic creature. She had to meet her.

"Why don't you come help me out in the library today? I've got quite a bit of research to do and I could use a hand." She grabbed Mulan's hand as she said it and led her out of the center of the street.

"Yeah," Mulan said dreamily. She could not have moved out of her daze without Belle's tug. She was completely focused on the spot in the woods where the tops of the trees were now singed. Belle giggled a little at her friend's contemplative expression.

Lilly and her mother stared at the same singed trees in human form. That was enough for today. They laughed like young girls and collapsed on the ground to look up at their work. The both of them brushed the hair from their eyes in a similar manner. Maleficent noticed the resemblance and looked at her daughter lovingly.

"You're doing quite well," she said through broken laughter. Images of their flight played back in both of their minds. How strange it was that Lilly could still feel her wings though the transformation had taken them from her.

"Am I really getting it?" Lilly asked and her mother nodded with a grin. Her faced changed slowly from jovial to a more serious look. Her thoughts turned to the fact that today was the day she had intended to leave Storybrooke. Though she'd spent hours with her mother flying around and breathing fire, the two of them hadn't really talked about anything serious.

"I understand what you did, you know. What you did to King Stefan. Even if no one else does."

Maleficent looked back up towards the sky and extended a hand to hold Lilly's. She was so happy to have her in her life now. She had family. She had another soul in the world to call her own kind. If Lilly decided to leave, it would break her heart for what would surely be the last time.

"Can you remember anything about my father?" Lilly did not look away. She had to ask.

"I wish I knew." Maleficent whispered, surprised at the question. "I'd give you anything you asked for… but unfortunately I can't give you that… that answer."

Lilly looked up. She felt as if she had to stay in that moment. If she left she'd be giving up not only the power to become the magnificent creature she'd grown to love, but any chance at having family.

"A week ago I was sure I was going to leave today. I still have questions about where I came from, and magic… I had no idea what kind of relationship we could have, or if I'd even want to have one… I haven't known much love in my life, and the experience I did have with it mostly involved betrayal. I thought I had trust issues… but when I'm with you I feel safe and I forget them. The way you look at me…" Her words began to break down…

And she finally admitted it to herself, the both of them, "You're my mom."

Tears streamed down her face as Maleficent reached out to hold her head in her arms.

"I love you." She cried with her child as she had never remembered crying before and she pulled back to look into her eyes.

"I love you too." Lilly replied.

Mini Chapter 10

Little Neal cried and Snow picked him up before realizing she was actually awake. She performed tasks like a zombie and neglected to even turn lights on to assist her in her work. She prepared a bottle and bounced her son in her arm as she moved through the kitchen. It wasn't until she heard the jiggle of the door handle that she awoke from her trance…

Charming entered and looked slightly surprised at the sight of them. He removed his jacket and reached out for his son, longing to lay eyes upon the innocence of his beautiful baby. Snow welcomed the relief and began to start the coffee pot.

"What are you doing?" David asked.

"I'm making coffee," her tone seemed to beg him to see the kindness in her act. She needed to wake up, and she thought that certainly he did too.

"Honey it's 8:00 pm." He laughed a little at her confused look.

"Oh my God." She raised a hand to her forehead. It seemed that the dim lighting was not actually the color of daybreak, but rather sundown. She raised another hand to bury her face and turned to lean her backside on the kitchen counter.

"You're exhausted," Charming brushed her hair to the side, and then grabbed one hand gently to remove it from her eyes. "You've been staying with her too much."

"What about you?" She asked though he only answered with a reassuring look. He caressed her face and looked into her eyes. He leaned in with a kiss to comfort her.

"I guess I've been asleep all day." She paused and then moved suddenly towards the door. As she began to put her coat on David stopped her.

"You're not going over there…" He knew her intentions all too well.

"Of course I am, she shouldn't be alone!" She whispered with urgency, so as not to make Neal upset.

"Mary Margaret," David started, "You're no good to her like this… or to our son… or… to me… I know you want to help her, so do I! But… babysitting her isn't going to solve the problem, we need to find Merlin. Besides… I miss you. I miss sleeping next to you. Emma's not going anywhere, and Ruby brings her plenty of food from the diner… she's going to be fine." His own exhaustion was showing now. He wasn't the most rational of people at the moment. All he knew was that he wanted his wife to stay home for this one night.

"I feel like you're asking me to abandon her David… and I won't do that again." Mary Margaret looked at his face searching for his response.

"I'm not saying we shouldn't be with her some of the time Snow, I just think that we need our strength to find a way to cure her of this…"

"So you're saying I don't need to go sit with her tonight…" She spoke with a softer voice.

"Yes." He breathed a long sigh of relief.

" _You're_ saying I need to go to the library" She smiled and kissed his cheek. She was out of the apartment before he figured out how to respond.

"No, Mary Margaret!" He reached toward the door but only laid his hand on it in frustration as it closed. Looking down at Neal, he saw his son smile, and he could not help but grin back. "You know you're mommy will never give up on you, don't you kid? She'll never stop fighting for you… or," he said with a sigh, "your sister."

David walked to the window to watch Snow leave. He saw her rush out into the street and run into Belle. The two of them began walking together. Rumple was hobbling in the other direction as if he'd just been meeting with his wife and was headed for his shop. The street seemed so busy. Everyone was wandering around while Emma's life was virtually on pause.

His time spent in the Sherriff's office was altogether uneventful. Emma did not have much to say, she just seemed to be patiently waiting for something to change her situation. Her hurtful remarks were growing less and less frequent, David thought. After all… how many times could she throw the same insults…

He visualized her appearance. Her stance was always rigid and tense even when she was trying to appear casual… her eyes always dark and accusatory… sometimes taunting. He didn't want Mary Margaret to have to endure that stare coming from a person she loved with all her heart… so he'd take as many shifts as he needed to encourage her to stay away… but again, he thought, this was not solving the problem.

"Give me a castle wall to scale… give me a beast to sink a sword into… give me anything other than… a wizard to find…" He mumbled this thought aloud… and placed a hand on the glass in defeat. As he lowered his head his eyes caught sight of another pair staring back at him from the street. His gaze had settled on Henry, who now gave a wave of encouragement in David's direction. Regina joined Henry and followed her son's look to the window above. She nodded and smiled in what seemed like a promise of dedication. Her hands rested on her son's shoulders and she mouthed "We're going to see Emma," then gestured towards the Sherriff's office with a finger.

Her smile was sweet and pleasant as if she were just going to visit a friend for coffee… David found it hard to return such a genuine smile, knowing what type of encounter they were in store for… but he did so just the same. He was happy to know that he was not alone in all this, though for days it had felt that way.

Mini Chapter 11

It was dark now, and Emma was in a sort of meditation sitting against the wall in her cell. She heard the sounds of visitors entering the office but did not bother moving from her spot until she heard Regina call out Henry's name. He burst through the door first and Emma quickly rose to her full height. Her eyes widened as Regina came in behind him.

No one spoke. Henry studied Emma's face and stayed a safe distance away from the bars. He did not seem frightened or particularly brave. He knew she'd been lashing out at all of her visitors since she'd been here. He didn't want her to do the same to him, but he had to see her… he couldn't go on pretending she didn't exist while they searched for Merlin.

Regina entered briskly, glancing at Emma's face and then at Henry… She needed somewhere to look other than at Emma's glistening skin. It was off putting to see her resemble Gold, but only because it hurt so much to think that this burden still lay on her.

Regina was not one to bask in fear, so though it was difficult, she swallowed her hesitations and looked up with confidence at the former-savior.

"Why didn't you let me take this on?" She sighed as she released the first thought that came to her mind, approaching and grasping the bars.

Emma leaned against the back wall, and dare not move. She did not feel she could control her body in such a way as to show weakness… but inside she felt a wave of relief at the sight of Regina. All these days were beginning to run together here in the cell… but everyday she knew one thing. She wanted to see her.

Outwardly Emma still seemed unmoved. Her jaw was still clenched, her pose still rigid… but she felt her fingers start to dance at the sight of Regina's hands on the bars. Her eyes were now glued to that spot.

"Emma," Regina snapped, and the new dark one's eyes lifted to meet the Queen's.

Henry peeked around to see his imprisoned mother from his spot in the middle of the room. He bit his lip waiting for an ugly response… or any response for that matter.

"He's been asking to see you everyday…" Regina smiled slightly and extended an arm out for Henry to come closer. He hesitated but walked slowly around the desks to join her. He noticed Emma's dark expression and tilted his head slightly as he took in her new appearance in detail. Her hair was lighter, and her skin looked rough to the touch. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again.

Emma's eyes shifted towards her son and she pulled her forearms upward to cross them. She closed her lips tighter as Henry approached, though somewhere within her she wanted to cry. She wanted to embrace them. She wanted this to be over.

Regina seemed to read her mind. She extended an arm further into the cell and a single tear escaped Emma's eye.

Henry nearly gasped at the sight of the goodness still within her. He always had hope, but now it seemed more important than ever to regard this as a very good sign.

Emma took a deep breath as her mouth opened to gasp for air, like one does when they are holding back a sob. Any positive emotions had been buried deep inside her since she'd been embodied by the power of the Dark One. She felt them flicker for a moment and she burst forward to hug Regina and Henry. She held onto the feeling with everything she had.

Each of them squeezed tight on the various limbs and torsos they were able to grasp from either side of the bars. Regina was overcome with happiness. She had felt as though she was failing Emma until this point, though this moment seemed as if it was what was significant, what counted. Perhaps if Gold could learn to live with this burden, Emma could at least survive it until they found some sort of reversal. Maybe she'd even be able to let her go free from the Sherriff's office, with careful monitoring from someone responsible in charge of the dagger's safety. It seemed the three of them shared one mind in this moment, for they were all thinking the same things.

Regina reached upwards along Emma's back and stroked her now white-colored hair. The texture was rougher than it seemed it should have been. Her fingertips found their way towards Emma's scalp and she held her head gently in an affectionate way. Her forehead lowered and touched her friends through the bars as she felt a slight movement below in her lower coat pocket.

Regina opened her eyes and looked down to see all arms and hands accounted for slowly realizing that they might not be alone. What had she kept in her pocket? She thought quickly.

The DAGGER!

Emma's eyes sprung open wider than either of them had ever seen as they whirled around to see the figure of a man leaving the room at a run. The dagger flashed in his hand as he disappeared around the corner of the exit. They had only enough time to notice that his clothing was all in black with the symbol of a bird-like creature embroidered on the back of his jacket.

Emma let out an inhuman scream of rage.

Henry froze in his place, clasping his hands over his ears… paralyzed by the chilling sound.

Regina began to run after the man as she realized what exactly he had taken. She could not lose the greatest tool she had for keeping Emma feeling like the kind hearted person she had just embraced. Without the dagger there was no chance of releasing her from the cell… and who knows what this stranger had in mind for the power of the Dark One.


	5. Mini Chapters 12-14

Mini Chapter 12

Regina ran out into a street that seemed much darker than usual. For sure this man would attempt to disappear without a trace. She looked each direction feeling quite hopeless until she caught a glimpse of what looked like a gathering in the road directly in front of Granny's.

A group of about 25 people stood stoically, wearing outfits resembling the one just barely etched in her memory. Their dark pants and jackets were modern looking and matching. Yet… they all wore hoods that looked like they'd been cut from cloaks that were centuries old. The embroidered birds seemed to come into focus as Regina approached, slower now. She felt a presence at her side and listened carefully to Henry's voice when he said a single word.

"Phoenix." He panted a little from the sprinting he'd done to catch up with his mother.

Regina noted the design. The feathers were enveloped in flames sewn on in a shiny black thread. Real flames illuminated the symbol on the clothing. Each member of this group held a candle in front of their chest with both hands, or rather, black gloves.

As Regina and Henry drew closer to the dark figures, they noticed people from nearby buildings slowly descending out in the street, as if to discover the purpose of this unique congregation.

Belle and Mary Margaret exited the library with concerned looks, then quickly rushed to stand by Regina's side. Red rushed out of the diner and did the same. She was followed by Granny, who's presence quickly caused a stir amongst the onlookers who noticed her appearance. She entered the street dressed in the same black uniform as the others, with a phoenix embroidered upon the chest.

Snow tapped Red on the shoulder and pointed at her grandmother. Ruby's jaw dropped at the sight of her in such clothes. She fought the urge to blurt out the obvious question... what the hell was Granny doing?

The sight of her pulling a black hood over her head caused Mary Margaret and the others to examine all of the faces more carefully. These people were not strangers… They were townspeople. Most were individuals they'd never really spoken to before. Granny did not appear to be the leader, though Red felt sure she was the one responsible for all of these ridiculous black outfits.

No one spoke until the movement in the street came to a stop. This mysterious group held their position in the center, and everyone else who'd made their way out to watch stood randomly around in bewilderment. Regina faced the hooded collective directly, and decided to invoke the old authoritative version of herself in this moment.

"What is this?" She drug out the 'whaaatt.'

A male voice from the group spoke out, "Our business here is simple, and we hope it to be short lived. We are members of a sacred order… established hundreds of years before your rule as Queen, Regina Mills." The voice's tone seemed to address the entire town rather than respond to Regina's question. Though, the address had been awkward. The speech was robotic, yet chanting, and the eyes of all the shrouded seemed glued to their own candles. No one person could be identified as the source of this voice.

"We are known as the Phoenix… We represent the magnificent being that is goddess of all winged creatures. The yin to a Dragon's Yang… and a Dragon's mortal enemy." The voice grew louder as one of the men stepped forward. "We will not stand for the existence of dragons in this realm or any other. It is our purpose and duty to destroy them and rid their evil spirits from this world."

The townspeople mumbled to each other upon hearing this.

"You can't be serious…" Maleficent whispered from somewhere behind Belle and the others. The crowd had thickened now and most everyone was in attendance.

Regina reached her arms out in a skeptical way, as one would do to protect a child in a car that was screeching to a halt.

"You do realize the Dragons in this town are actual people!" Henry yelled out.

Lilly's eyes were wide with fear. A mob of people wanted her dead… because of a part of her identity she was born with. She feared it was too much to take in and still remain calm… free from the anger that would surely fuel a transformation.

Mulan had been waiting for an opportunity like this. Though the circumstances were certainly undesirable. She had seen Lilly around town a few times, but had not yet had the courage to speak to her. In this moment she would not need courage. Defending someone was what she did best. The urge to protect Lilly filled her with confidence. She stepped up beside her and drew her sword. The candlelight reflected off of it and drew attention from the crowd. Everyone glanced at her now, including Lilly, who was in awe of this stranger's compassion and protective instincts.

The hooded group raised their eyes and stared directly at Maleficent and her daughter… not responding in any way to Henry's outburst.

"It looks as if you will have to go through all of us," Regina said, daring the Phoenix's speaker to make a move.

He stepped forward, uncomfortably close to the Queen's face. He said in a taunting tone of his own, "I plan to," and he raised the dagger high above his head so that everyone could see what he possessed.

Gasps from the crowd filled Regina with guilt. How could she have made such a mistake? He may as well have Emma's heart… she'd always been good enough at protecting those. She really had failed her now, she thought. What could she do?

The leader of the Phoenix waved the dagger around in an attempt to call the dark one… but Emma did not appear.

"I summon thee Dark One!" He called out.

Magic sounds swooshed but nothing seemed to happen. Perhaps the enchantment Regina placed on the cell was working. Emma could not be taken from her containment.

Though Mary Margaret had been devastated seeing the blade in the hands of this misguided group of vigilantes, she felt some relief that her daughter could not be used as a weapon to kill.

Uncertainty and tension filled the air as the families and friends of the people shrouded in the Phoenix uniforms grew more uneasy seeing them like this. Their loved ones had not told them of their intentions. No one had been particularly welcoming to the presence of Dragons, but to kill these women? That was a decision to which the majority of the town would not agree.

Mini Chapter 13

"Even with the dagger you cannot break my enchantment. It's useless to you. Return it to me… now." Regina grew tired of the incompetence. She tensed her arms in a threatening way. What Magic she'd use to retrieve the blade, she had not decided… but she had to do something.

Mary Margaret took a different approach and she called out in a plea. "You all know Emma, she's the one who broke the curse! She's the savior! Don't turn her into a killer!" Snow stepped forward now, holding her hands out towards the leader of the group.

He turned to face her slowly and said, "We have no choice. If I cannot summon the Dark One we must find another way to release her…" He looked eerily from Snow to the Queen.

Regina would not take down the barrier no matter what they tried. Her face conveyed this, and yet she saw the man start to smile.

"Dragons," He started, "must be killed while in animal form anyway."

As his lips formed the last word the sound of an arrow pierced the air, and then another. Someone stood on a roof across the street from Granny's with a bow. The crowd looked up at the new black shrouded figure as Mulan caught a falling Lilly.

How had she not seen him? How had she not stopped the arrow? It was lodged in Lilly's shoulder, not at all in a life threatening location. Maleficent appeared to have a matching injury. Belle was the closest, and rushed to her side as she sank to the ground beside her daughter.

Anger filled the veins of the pair of them. Their eyes turned yellow and their limbs swelled preparing for a transformation.

"No!" Mulan pleaded, holding Lilly in her arms. "You can't change right now, it's what they want! Fight it Lilly!"

Lilly smiled at Mulan. She knew the change was inevitable now… and Mulan could see the intensions in her nearly Dragon eyes. They seemed to scream out, 'This was going to be fun.'

In an instant the pair of Dragons were towering above the townspeople. Everyone began to run for some sort of shelter. Some let out screams. Fire was burning within the chests of the beasts, boiling patiently for the moment it was to be released upon these "Phoenix" cult members.

On the roof of each building, more cloaked figures emerged from the darkness shooting a multitude of arrows, which now fell on the Dragons like rain.

A blast of fire came first from Maleficent. It grazed the rooftops where her attackers now ran. They disappeared and reappeared in new positions leading the Dragons around the street until they had them right where they wanted them.

Townspeople watched from alleys as the Dragons lunged at men atop the Sherriff's office. In one particularly nasty ball of fire, the building was damaged. But it was a strike from Lilly that practically demolished the section of the place that had been imprisoning Emma. It looked to all who loved her like she'd surely been crushed by the destruction, and for a moment, the sheltering friends and family held their breath at the terrible sight.

Not far behind the two Dragons, the leader of the Phoenix emerged with the dagger raised in the air. He thrust his arm upward and Emma's body flew upwards out of the wreckage.

Her arms were outstretched and her head thrown back. Her hair was a brilliant white now. She seemed unconscious for the moment as she levitated in place. But then, as her loved ones looked on in horror she withdrew her limbs inward towards her body and let her head drop down inside of her arms. For a split second there was no sound. Silence.

A sudden burst of light emanated from her as she threw her arms and legs outward again. Her eyes opened wide to reveal a pair of black irises. It was as if she was, herself an explosion. The force from her exertion knocked the dragons back into the buildings across the street, denting the brick as they fell.

The Leader of the Phoenix group still stood in the center of the road. His hood had fallen off to reveal a balding head of salt and pepper colored hair. Upon seeing Emma's abilities he stood in a pleasant sort of shock, and he lowered the dagger as Emma descended to the street.

She floated downwards with grace. As she dropped her clothes seemed to transform. Her outfit was now Black, in a stark contrast to her hair. Her loved ones dare not break eye contact with her figure. They had to know what this power was doing to her... They had to find a way to remove it from her body.

Mini Chapter 14

Regina saw an opportunity in this moment. She began sprinting towards the center of the street where Emma and this man were now standing. She extended an arm out and tried her best to summon the dagger. It did not budge from his hand.

To her right she saw another figure running as she was. It was Mulan. Her sword was raised and poised to dismember the arm of the Leader of the Phoenix. Though his back was turned to the both of them he felt their arrival… and with the flick of the wrist he controlled Emma. She seemed to evaporate and then materialize right beneath the blade of Mulan's sword, stopping the warrior in her tracks.

"Emma, I have no business with you, He must be stopped!" Mulan panted and then regained her composure a bit.

Emma did not respond now, but simply looked into Mulan's disturbed eyes with her own blackened ones.

Regina stood only a few feet away, stunned at her new appearance. She was certainly still Emma… and surprisingly still beautiful. Her wavy white hair glistened in the reflection of the fires that were burning all around. Her black leathery outfit fit her form, hugged her curves… and her cloak was almost a certain kind of Regal… She could be a queen… But those black eyes… they did not belong.

"Emma?" Regina seemed to inquire in a whisper. She intended to call out some of the goodness she had embraced just a short time ago in the office. Emma's head turned slightly at the sound of her voice, but snapped back towards Mulan as she was being instructed to do so. Regina believed she saw her iris flicker for a moment, revealing the true color of her eyes, and her soul.

"Dark One, you will kill the Dragons." Shouted the leader of the Phoenix.

Mulan raised her sword again giving Emma a threatening look. The Dark one was not phased, however, and she moved forward as she had descended, flying through the air. She landed with grace in front of Lilly and her mother who were still recovering from the blast she'd inflicted on them.

Mulan, nor Regina was able to grab hold of her as she passed, so they moved to follow her. Emma turned at the motion and waived a hand in their direction, knocking them backwards and to the ground.

The Dragons got to their feet and then ascended into the air, fire glowing in their chests. When they breathed the flames at their new adversary Emma repelled them as if she were encased in a bubble. She stretched her arms outward and beams of light penetrated the scales of the beasts. They roared and screeched in pain. She was indeed, killing them.

"NO!" Mulan yelled as she prepared to lay down her life in defense of these majestic beings. She charged Emma with all her remaining strength but did not, in fact, move forward. When she realized her feet were not hitting the pavement she looked down, and to the side where Regina stood… hand outstretched, using magic to keep her still.

"Regina, you have to let me go!" She pleaded.

Mary Margaret and the others came out of hiding and into the street where the Queen held the warrior. Snow's hand was covering her mouth in shock over the situation. She couldn't let anyone harm her daughter, but she couldn't let her daughter kill either.

"What can we do?" Snow asked.

Regina's face was sorrowful at first. She'd protect Emma at all cost… for Henry… but also because it was what Emma would do for her. She contemplated the loss of Maleficent and Lilly… but then she realized something. Her expression changed. She knew what to do.

"Stay back!" She yelled over the sounds of the agony coming from the dying Dragons. Fire blazed around her as she left the group behind and marched past the leader of the Phoenix.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

She did not respond but quickened her pace and moved beyond Emma towards the Lilly Dragon. She did not hesitate in her motion but aimed her fist at the barrel of the chest.

She reached inside for the heart, and as she pulled it out Emma's beam of light disintegrated.

The Dark One was surprised by this. She moved her arm as if to retry the beam and failed.

Now she made eye contact with Regina. The stare was piercing, and Regina's was equally powerful. Emma spun in midair to follow Regina's movements, though she kept her other hand fixed on Maleficent, who was still squirming under the painful ray of light.

It seemed that Emma would not retaliate against the queen. Instead it was as though she was searching her eyes for something.

Regina breathed deeply as she walked a slow semi-circle over to where Maleficent lie.

"What are you doing?!" screamed the leader of the Phoenix. "Get her before she removes the other heart."

Emma tilted her head in recognition rather than move to harm her friend.

Without breaking eye contact Regina used her other hand to reach inside Maleficent. She could see that Emma's eyes were flickering blue, though she was unsure if anyone else noticed this. Out came the other heart and down went Emma's painful ray of death. With the two hearts filling her hands Regina called out for Henry. He arrived at her side and she handed the hearts over one at a time. She knew that if Emma was resistant to harming her, she certainly would have the same hesitations with their son.

"You know where to take them," she said quietly, never looking away from Emma's eyes.

Henry ran off, escorted by the others, towards the vault.

Regina walked closer to Emma, and the Dark one ceased her levitation and stood as if she were in a trance. Regina reached a hand out to touch one of Emma's and she saw the flicker in her iris up close. She caressed her face hoping that the fight within her would grow strong enough to break the curse within. She brushed her hair to the side, now holding her head with both hands and the light blue grew stronger. The black color receded into the pupil where it belonged, and Emma's voice rose from her vocal chords to her lips.

"Regina…" She seemed to awake.

Teary eyed, Regina smiled and grasped Emma's face affectionately, saying "There you are." She gasped letting the tears flow from her eye. They were somehow more powerful together, than anyone who had ever had to bear or fight the curse of the Dark One. Emma did not transform in appearance, yet she was somehow able now to access her real self. A joyful expression remained on her face as she lifted one hand in the air and flicked her own wrist. The swooshing sound of her magic was unexpected in this moment.

Regina, surprised at the use of magic, turned to find the leader of the Phoenix standing directly behind her. His arm risen with the dagger facing downward towards Regina's former position. He had tried to kill her. Emma stopped it. The expression on his face was actually… sort of comical.

Emma began to laugh first, and then was joined by Regina. Oh what a rollercoaster of events this night had been. Their fight to return Emma to her former self was hardly over… but they had certainly broken down a major barrier tonight.


	6. Mini Chapter 15

Mini Chapter 15

"So it seemed that Emma had gained control over the curse of the Dark One, like none had ever had the power to do before…" Henry scribbled out the last sentence into the book he'd been using to record the most recent happenings. The question he still had was why… how?

He heard the muffled sounds of people leaving the house he grew up in as he shut the book and peered out the window. An hour had passed since they left the streets of Storybrooke to bring Emma back to the place she'd be safest… near his other mother.

Friends and family had regrouped in Regina's living room and those that were not aware of the awakening of Emma were filled in. Maleficent and Lilly were bruised but seemed far less damaged in human form. Perhaps the lack of hearts kept them from feeling too much of the emotional pain they'd have experienced otherwise.

David and the others had been shocked at the news of Emma's newfound control over the curse. They stared at her as she sat in an armchair with a demeanor much more familiar to the both of them than her strange appearance. Scaly and white-haired, she still sometimes had a genuine smile on her face, as she listened to the recap of the night.

The most significant part seemed to everyone to be the freezing of the dagger that was meant to control her. She saved Regina against the will of the man wielding it. It was only a split second occurrence, but it was something.

By the time Henry walked down the stairs, the last of the visitors had left. He paused for a moment to stare at Emma, who sat very still in her chair as Regina closed the front door. It was nearly midnight but the fire was still going strong in the hearth and the three of them seemed to feel almost as if it was midday.

Regina thought for a moment. It was certainly unusual to host Emma in her home, but there was no doubt it was the right thing to do. She placed a hand on her stomach realizing that she had not eaten dinner. She glanced up at Henry and asked if he had.

"No," he said with a smile and a laugh.

"Is there anything you feel like eating? I'm certainly awake enough to cook."

"I don't know, what do you have?" Henry asked as he continued down the stairs.

"Henry, don't worry about that," started Emma, "if you could have anything in the world tonight, what would it be?" she smiled sweetly and rose from her spot.

Henry smiled at Regina. The three of them knew that Emma was no chef. Regina, on the other hand could certainly whip up something nice.

"Anything?" he humored her as they walked towards the dining room. Emma simply nodded as the others turned to face her.

"Well, my two moms are both here, so I'd have to say turkey, like you know the kind of meal you have for Thanksgiving. I've always wondered what it would feel like to be a normal kid on that holiday, with you know two parents…" He slowed his speech as he turned to face the table. As he spun around place settings appeared along with every manner of dish related to a traditional Thanksgiving dinner.

Regina was wide eyed at the beautiful display of magic. It was certainly a sight to behold. She pulled out a chair and Henry sat down with enthusiasm, digging into a nearby bowl of mashed potatoes. She wondered for a moment if Emma should be using her powers so freely, but then she glanced back at her eyes. They were still blue, not overtaken by the darkness… This was puzzling but not enough so as to keep Regina from sitting down at the head of the table to enjoy the feast after this long and surprising day.

"Woah hold on kid, where are your manners?" Emma smiled and placed a hand on Henry's arm as she sat down between the two of them.

Henry looked confused and slowed his chewing, tightening his lips.

"It may be fake Thanksgiving, but shouldn't we at least give fake thanks?" Emma tilted her head as she asked the question, really resembling her former self. He smiled and swallowed.

"Ok I guess I would like to give thanks for these awesome mashed potatoes…" and he looked down to think, "and just the fact that you're here Mom." He resorted to his sweet and corny self, and then they both looked toward Regina.

"Me?" She was in a bit of a shock at the situation she found herself in. She'd never imagined a scenario like this, but here it was before her... so she closed her eyes and thought through a sentence, yet did not speak it. 'I'd like to give thanks for… Emma's blue eyes.' – Wow what a surprising completion to that statement. She opened her eyes with even more shock on her face from the direction her mind had gone with her answer.

"…Itttt'sss not that hard of a question Mom." Henry started, breaking the awkward silence. Regina proceeded to laugh quite a bit too loud. It became uncontrollable.

Emma and Henry shared a look of confusion and hilarity.

"Alright I'll go!" Emma stated in an attempt to save the moment. She raised her glass and Henry followed her motion. "I'd like to say thanks for Regina."

Regina gulped as the eye contact between them was now making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Without her, I probably wouldn't be here tonight." She raised her glass higher and then drank its contents. Regina found herself smiling at the sight of the both of them. She couldn't bring herself to say anything. They seemed to accept that because the two of them dug into the food like they hadn't eaten in weeks. Throughout the meal Regina admired their bond and all their similarities. She felt like she'd known Emma for much longer than she'd previously felt. She spoke just a little, but smiled and laughed a whole lot at their recount of Storybrooke's wilder stories. Though she was listening, she couldn't keep her mind off her reaction to the topic that lead the meal.

'Emma's blue eyes? What was that supposed to mean? Of course it meant her goodness. That was all it meant. But… had I said it out loud, would they have understood? Probably not. It would have sounded affectionate. It was affectionate…'

Before Regina realized her hand was moving she had reached out to touch Emma's. She grabbed her wrist lightly and the conversation quieted down. Emma and Henry looked towards her and she knew this time she had to speak.

"I'm thankful… I'm thankful that you saved me from the darkness." She had not known that was what she was about to articulate, but when she did she closed her lips and a tear escaped her eye.

"Of course," Emma proclaimed in a serious tone. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat," she said embracing Regina's hand with her own and grabbing Henry's with the other. A calm feeling swept over them. Though this room had always felt to Henry like it was missing something and Emma had never once eaten in it, the three of them felt as if they were truly at home.


End file.
